Spark D. Sulfur
"I don't care, I'll defeat you anyway." ''- Sulfer D. Spark'' Sulfer D. Spark 'is the captain of the Bucket Hat Pirates. Before eating a Devil Fruit, Sulfer was a learning to steal and cheat without getting caught. And taught he did some Parkour and Free running for getting a way and his father was a thief/assassin who had "the moves." After he ate the Devil Fruit, he decided to confront every pirate he sees. 'Appearance He is an average size, muscular young man. Sulfer wears a short sleeve zip-up jacket with a hood; he also has bandages covering his entire right arm and a tattoo that looks like the wind on his left shoulder. He wears custom made pants with large pocket and boots. He has black wavy hair and both his eyes have different colors: Yellow (Left), Red (Right). After his 4 year training and battle against Gin Castle, he took a gothic look. He wears a regular black long sleeve shirt. He wears regular pants with a stitching design. Also, he rarely wears a white bucket hat with a black skeleton head design in the front that was given to him from Kuma's teacher. When it's raining, he usually wears a trench coat that his teacher wore. He still has wavy black hair and golden yellow eye (left) and Red eye (Right). After his training with his father, he gets a new look. He now wears his skull mark bucket hat more often. He wears a black long sleeve jacket with a giant hand print on the back. He wears regular black pants. He still wears his black boots. His hair grew 2 inches longer and his left eye is now goldish yellow. He also grew a couple of inches taller. He also has a sword tied around his back and a pistol hidden beneath his jacket when he leaves his ship. 'History' 'Origin' When Sulfer was born, there was a curse in the village he was living in. Once every 5 years, the village would sacrifice one of the children to protect themselves. When the villagers were going to sacrifice Sulfer when he was just a baby, his parents protected him and ran away to the harbor. When they get to the harbor, both his parents were shot down, but not from the villagers, from a pirate. When he was 4 years old, the pirate teaches him the ropes. When he turn 12, he saw what he believed was a “regular” fruit in his teachers bag. When he ate it, a glimpse of his past started to rush in as quickly as the wind blows. He saw his parents, he saw his killer. At the age of 15, he killed his mentor thinking that was his killer, but he was wrong. He mentor says, "The one who killed your parents was the one manipulate peoples mind, I am the victim who killed your parents." In honoring him, Sulfer burned his ship, with him on it, in a coffin; he then set off to find his parents real killer. Months later, Sulfer then learned how to free run and Parkour, a trait from his father. He learned to cheat and steal a lot craftier than his mentor, a trait from his mother. In time and when he turned 17, he mastered his devil fruit powers and physical appearance changed. He decided to test and increase his skills by forming a pirate crew, and try to face all the pirates and anyone who he wishes. He made himself a boat and set sail on his adventure. 'The Eyes of the Psycho' 3 days have passed since the incident with his mentor. Every time he remembers, more his will stay strong. But what confuses him most is his name, He remembered it in the flashback he had after he ate the devil fruit. “How do I even remember my name if my life was taken from me!!?" he said. Before he knew it he finally docked on a random island he doesn't know of yet. He sees two people on the beach, looks like a couple. "Excuse me?" Sulfer starts yelling and walking towards them. "Do you know what island this is?" The couple sees me and spoke in a polite manner. “You’re on Demon Island. You might know the myths about this place?" He asks, "What myths?" The couple is a little amused with Sulfer. "This island had a creature that terrorized the town, but was halted by a brave young warrior. The beast and the warrior fought to the death, but both were equally matched." The story starts to pour into Sulfer, like it was part of his past. "The beast finally killed the warrior, but by doing so the beast awakened a powerful magic from the defeated warrior, and trapped him." Sulfer then said unexpectedly, "And thanks to that, the town’s people think that the beast spread a mysterious curse, so they offered children to it when they are first born. Did I get it right?" 5 minutes later, Sulfer is trying to find the town. It takes him a while, but he finally finds a pole with signs shaped like arrows. He goes left, and reached to his hometown. However, it was being overrun by marines. The town’s people were chained together and the ones that are not were lying on the ground exhausted or killed. This infuriated him, he charges in there without any plan, any idea what might happen to him. Then suddenly he is lifted off the ground. His mind starts to disassemble. He then hears a voice in his head. He sees a man walking towards him, walking in mid air. Then he says, "I am Nijuu, and you are insane. Do you get it?" Sulfer replies. "My head, you are in my head. You are me, but how is that possible!?" Nijuu disappears from his sight. Then he falls back to the ground and confronts his first opponent. He struck every marine officer down one by one. Then he feels uneasiness, that there's something more demonic than what he did to these marines. He turns with fear and anger, and he sees a shadow walking through the fog and dust. The wind blows the fog of dirt and he sees him. "Hello, I am Gin Castle. A Marine Captain and I place you under arrest." Before he knew it, Sulfer had to fight him anyway. Sulfer took his stance, preparing his next move. Gin thinking that he's just stupid lets his guard down, then starts flying 3 yards away from him. "Shunji Step. Do you think that you can keep up with my speed!?" Next thing he knows Gin gets up like he was hit by nothing. He runs towards Gin speaking out loud, "Shunji Run." But before he could touch him, Sulfer went flying backwards about 6 yards. He uses his Shunji step to return in the center of the town. He doesn't see him at first, and then in his head Nijuu yells "Behind You!" He turns and gets punched in the face, takes 5 steps back, and now the rumble of a life time begins. For about 2.5 hours, Gin is showing mercy. Sulfer is on the ground, lying in a puddle of his own blood. "Boy, your name is spark. Am I right?" Sulfer looks at him with anger, and nods his head. "So, you're the baby that my puppet took away? Such pity on one weak soul." Sulfer is now in Primal Rage. He now knows who killed his parents and will get his revenge for them. He shoots off the ground and charges at him with blinding speed. "SHUNJI RUN!!!!" He hits him, but doesn't affect him much, and Sulfer goes down again. "My that was impressive. Tell you what, if you tell me your full name, I will spare you for now. What do ya say?" Sulfer looks at him. "My name is Sulfer D. Spark. The Demon child of this Island!" Gin looks at him with a lust of happiness. "Well then, Sayonara, Speed Demon Spark." He leaves Sulfer in his pain and despair. Sulfer then lies on the ground, thinking about his parents, crying. 3 hours later, He wakes up. He gets up, and then he realizes that he is in a bed and sees bandages wrapped around his arm. He gets out of bed and looks around the room. He sees photos, framed. They are his parents and other people that are probably his relatives and ancestors. He sees when with a label saying "Warrior D. Spark." He turns around to see who spoke. It was an old man, blind and walking towards him with the help of his cane. "That is your great-grand father. He is the one who made this island and town. He died at the hand of his own creation." Sulfer is confused, until Nijuu showed up to explain. "The old man is trying to say that The Beast of Demon Island is your great grandfather’s pet that went wrong." Sulfer is surprise. His ancestor is the warrior who stopped the beast from destroying the town by sealing it where it stands. He turns to the old man. The old man is holding a 6-shot barrel ornate pistol in his hand. "This use to belong to your father, it was created by your great grandfather. They both would like you to have it." He walks towards the old man, pats him on the shoulder. The old man gives him the gun, and then turns in to a bright orb of light flies away. Nijuu then speaks. "You know, even if he's dead and old, his still family. Take his words as a gift, not cures. He is you listening?" Nijuu turns and sees Sulfer crying again. "Come on it's time to go, Brother." They both walk out the house. Sulfer turns his head to the mailbox, the owners names are on the box. "Bobby and Sasha D. Spark." '4 Years of Vengeance' 4 years have passed, and Sulfer is new man. He's been on the island training and understanding his powers even further. He also asked the remaining towns people his parents. They all are the same. His father was a former assassin of an unknown organization and his mother was a former pirate captain. He then sees a little girl and her mother going into the forest. He follows. The reason is that no one ever went into the forest for 15 years, not until now. He follows them making sure they don't notice him. When they finally reach their destination, he sees what they were going to see. The beast that was trapped by his ancestor. It looks like it won't make it. The little girl places flowers in front of it and both her and her mother walked back to the town. He walks towards the beast. The beast turns to see him. The beast sheds one tear and speaks to him. "You are Warrior's legacy. I can tell because of your eyes." Sulfer walks towards him further."I am Sulfer D. Spark. Great Grand Son of Warrior D. Spark. You are Samuel B. East, his most trust friend and pet." The beast is surprised and shock. "How did you know?" Sulfer reached out, touched his paw. "He left notes saying you are his most favorite creation and best friend." Samuel starts to cry even more, realizing that he was free and for what he had done long time ago. "I grant you my blessing, as I am about to leave this world. I bestow on you the will of your ancestors. May it grant you wisdom and valor." Samuel lays his head on the ground. Sulfer shedding one tear, then walks away smiling. Samuel then starts to vanish while he is walking away. 2 days later. He finally decides to leave his hometown and heads to his new ship. The town’s people help to make a ship worthy for his help liberating the town from the marines. He finally reaches to the harbor. He sees that his ship is ready and the town’s people are there to thank him and say their good buys. "Thanks for the help. I'll come back to visit again." Then some speaks out loud."What are you going to name your ship!?" Sulfer then thinks up of something. "King Samuel's Beast!" He then sets sail on making his crew and finding Gin. Nijuu appears at the wheel. "So, where are we going? Some place cool right?" Sulfer turns to him and points his ancestor’s gun at him. "Hi. I'm Sulfer and this gun here is Kihaku. And if you don't shut up, I will blow your brains out." The stay silent for over 2 mins. Then start to laugh. The ship keeps going to the nearest island they could find. 'The Adventure Begins Here!' Sulfer sleeps in his captain quarters, he gets a nightmare of countless people being beaten and slaughtered. Sencing the nightmare, Nijuu wakes him up from further harm to his mind. "Yo, wake up. Wake Up" He wacks him on the head. Thanks to that, Sulfer wakes up, sweating up a storm. Then he gets out of his room, wanting to get fresh air. Then he sees it, and island to the left side of his ship. He runs to the quarterdeck to stir the ship."Hang in there Sameal, we're about to take a sharp left.. TURN!!" He spins the wheel really fast and the ship starts to turn to the left as fast as possible. After he saw the perfect chance, he starts to turn the wheel again to make the ship go in a straight path to the island. It takes him 3.5 hours, but he finally made it to the island. He got to port and got off ship. He then walks into town to see what this island is about. 'Personality' Sulfer has a “Unique” type of personality. When he ate the devil fruit, he can clear his mind with ease. But he was given a second personality which blocks his mind from mind readers and disturbs Sulfer when never "he" can. Thanks to this, his mind is both powerful and psychotic. But if his crew is in danger or is having some difficulties, he and Nijuu will combined their minds to be completely one. When both Sulfer’s mind becomes “one,” he can be even more dangerous than the highest bounty pirate. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Hand to hand Combat' Sulfer was taught by a low rank pirate, but was taught well enough to create his own style. He went to the lengths to learn multiple martial arts on his own. Thanks to his self training, Sulfer is capable to fight up to 25 people at a time. When his father decided to train him, it takes him 2 years to master and create a new style to the Akki Odori called Akki Odori Custom: Sakai (Devil Dance Custom: Death). 'Physical Attributes' After he killed his mentor, he trained to be like his parents. During that training, his body started to be sharpened. He is now physical attributes are now at high human levels. During his 2 year training, his attributes is at near peak human level. He can lift solid rock and metal up to 40 pounds, with devil fruit attack “Speed Force”, he can reach to superhuman level. 'Marksmanship' Sulfer learned his whole life how to use a gun specially. Now he can shot a bullet from a regular pistol from 165 yards and counting. He also self taught how to use more than one gun at a same distance. After his father's training, he can shoot to 300 yards if needed. 'Swordsmanship' Sulfer knows how to use a sword, but doesn't have a style. His crew member Kuma is teaching him the Saikoro family sword style. Thanks to Kuma's training, Sulfer skill has improve to rival dual sword wielders with just one blade. After his training with his father, even Kuma can't defeat him and true master of the Gouben Doragon. 'Agility' His agility is beyond human. He can run for hours. His reflexes are already at superhuman levels. 'Endurance' He can only endure pain that is equal or lower than Peak human level. 'Devil Fruit' Type: Paramecia Name: 'Shunji Shunji no Mi (Flash Flash Fruit) 'Attacks *'Shunji Step: '''Sulfer moves from one spot to another in 2 sec. *'God's Vision: Sulfer can change his vision from normal to Night, Thermal, and Microscopic. *'Shunji Run: Mach: '''Sulfer "shifts gears" to run at mach speed. *'Shunji Run: Sound: 'He changes Mach to the speed of Sound. *'Shunji Run: Light: 'Shifts from either Mach or Sound to Light speed. *'Vibranium: 'His entire body starts to vibrate, making him intangible to anything (except the ground). *'Mind of Light: 'This ability allows Sulfer to think at a fast rate, he can plot out 5 moves in 2 mins. He can also clear his mind from being mental trouble and protect him from "unwanted" intruders. Also can combine his mind and Nijuu's mind (second personality) together to be more dangerous in tactical and strategy planning. *'The Art of Shunji:'' ''He can use his attacks a lot faster in times of need, hence the second personality that tells him what he should in a battle. *'Lighting Takedown: '''He "vibrates" his entire body, which then his body gets covered in electricity and runs a the Mach speed, and rams into anything leaving a hole through a wall or vaporizes a living creature. *'Special Run: Final Sprint: Combining Mach, Sound, and Light to move a Second every run. *'Special Attack: Speed Force: '''Combining Mach and Sound with his Vibranium ability to make a force of energy around him, which increases his physical attributes to superhuman levels. *'Shunji Shunji Fatal Strike: Hyper Mode: Spiral Tackle: '''This attack allows him to store all of his powers and create a more powerful technique then his Speed Force. His Spiral Tackle is when he tackles his opponent at speed of 0.001 sec. which either vaporizes or breaks the body completely. However, if he uses this attack, his body will be entirely drained, leaving him vulnerable and knocked out for a about a week. Haki Kenbunshoku He discovers and mastered this when trains with Kuma. He can now tell what move anyone makes before they even move a molecule. Busōshoku He was taught and mastered this by his father, Bobby. He can now protect himself from anything and attack without fear. Haōshoku He was taught and mastered this by his father, Bobby. He can just stare at a person with intent and they back away or are mentally harmed. There was a time when he unleashed enormous evil intent that even Heaven and Hell fell to there nees. '''Weapons Concealed Blade: 'Kuma and Sulfer were buying supplies, and Sulfer decide to buy a sword, and he saw concealed type. He treats it as a nothing more than a sword, but in times it saves him unexpectedly. It breaks during his training with his father. '''Kihaku (Soul): '''It's the name of his Great Grand-father's 6-shot barrel pistol. He finds it in his travel back to his home island. The pistol was made to withstand anything, including its own gunshots. It also poses the ability to channel your willpower to increase each gunshot to explode when the bullets hits something on contact after it's out of the barrel. He finds it underneath his parent’s bed. '''Kuro Getsuei (Dark Moon): '''It's the name of his Great Grand-Fathers all black sword. It is made to be the same as the pistol, indestructible. The sword has been made to give the holder indominate will and courage to fight for his beliefs. He is given it by his father after his training. He discovers that the sword was made from multiple materials, including seastones. Relationships 'Crew Kuma Saikoro He is Sulfer's first crew member, making his first and best friend. Alice Walker She his the only one who knows that he talks to his "Brother" Nijuu. She comforts him when he thinks he fails some of the times. Bobby D. Spark He is mostly reliable when the crew is in a pinh. Jack Keikai He likes to trouble Sulfer with stupid ideas that only work if he mess's up. Trish Walker He doesn't trouble her when she is navigating. She kind of hates him for what he done in lougetown. M Lance Minato D.F Vi O. La 'Family' Bobby D. Spark: His fahter that he thought was dead. He taught him how to improve his fighting style. Warrior D. Spark: His Great Great Grand Father. He created the weapons that Sulfer uses now. He admire him as a true hero. Jon D. Spark: He is his Uncle, Brother to his father. He is a marine, but makes sure he doesn't capture his crew. He even helps them escape. 'Allies/ Friends' 'Enemies' 'Other' Major Battles *Sulfer vs Army of Marines (Won) *Sulfer vs Gin Castle (Lost) *Sulfer vs Kuma Saikoro (Interuppted) Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Will of D.